Talk:Update 0.12.0/@comment-26440370-20150730114016/@comment-26580998-20150730153516
Here you go the bug!Edit with the Docs app Make tweaks, leave comments and share with others to edit at the same time. NO, THANKSUSE THE APP List of known bugs Translate! Traducir! 翻译！Traduire! Übersetzen! Traduci! 翻訳します！번역! Przetłumacz! Перевести! Traduzir! Go to Tools -> Translate document... Pick your language... Hit translate and wait few seconds! LIST OF KNOWN BUGS Alpha 0.12.1 Build 1 CRASHING, FREEZING, DOWNLOADING, or FORCE QUITTING BUGS From the options menu that opens before you open a world, in the controls tab, clicking on “customize” beside the option named “options.controllerLayout” crashes the game If you click “customize” on keyboard options, you cannot use the back button (top left on the screen) or the back button on your device to return to the main menu! Pressing either button returns you to the Keyboard Layout screen. You have to force quit the game and restart After #5 in all other bugs, if you open the world you tried to delete, it crashes your game. (Shows as 0.0 MB) If you change to a custom skin, you cannot get out of the skins menu. Every time you press back (button or on device) it returns you to the menu to select the model (Alex or Steve) and you must force quit the game. Sometimes when rejoining a world, it crashes after loading some chunks Cannot install 0.12.1 on devices running Android 4.0 through 4.1.2 LOCAL AREA NETWORK BUGS(LAN) ALL OTHER BUGS Cannot craft the enchanting table on a crafting table, only on the stone cutter (does this work as intended?) Option to swap Jump/sneak does not save when you restart the game In some situations, the Snow Golem does not have snow behind it Mobs that are underground burn during day when they should not because the lighting is low When you delete a world, it still appears in the world’s list immediately after being deleted but if you return to the main menu, then click play, the world disappears from the list. When changing a world survival/creative, the change does not immediately appear on the worlds list, you have to go back and load the list again to see the change Only the first slot of the Anvil works, second slot does not Sit and Stand don’t work for Ocelots (like my cat ever listens to me anyways…) When D-pad is at largest size, it covers the left 2 hotbar items so you cannot click on them Nether lava is slow, it should be as fast as water is normally When crafting runs out of materials, the crafting table automatically switches to the next thing that can be crafted instead of leaving the crafting table blank or leaving the previously crafted item with the ingredients greyed out (because the player does not have enough of them). This causes a problem that rapid clicking can accidentally create some other, unintended, items. After you enchant an item you cannot see the item’s enchantments Water particles have been observed in the Nether Bottles disappear when inserted into the brewing stand Nether Brick Fence has the wrong name “oak fence” Items do not keep their enchantment after closing and reopening the game The horizons of superflat worlds display a dense black fog Primed TNT texture is rotated 90 degrees to the side Zombies and Skeletons smoke when it rains on them Heads held in the player’s hand in survival mode are visible through the armor menu Changing D-pad size frequently sets it to the smallest size despite where you put the slider Snowballs thrown by snow golems turn red when they are attacked Auto-jump remains on even after you turn it off Cannot switch items in your hotbar when viewing your inventory Cows and chickens run too fast after hurt. Doesn’t happen for pigs or sheep. Snow golem heads change from pumpkin to smiley when you go to the nether and come back. In the first skins menu, if your device is small enough to be able to scroll down the list, the skins go up into the heading when they should disappear beneath the heading as they do in the skin packs lists. Now that Packed Ice is added, Regular ice is still non-transparent Putting Ice/Packed Ice under soul sand doesn't make it slower than just soul sand. Zombie Villagers do not shake in the process of converting them back to regular villagers. Trees on 1440p screens lag big time, so many leaves are causing dropped frames, maybe they should be mipmapped? 2-High tall plants do not vibrate your device when broken. 2-High plants have wrong particles when broken. Everything except sunflowers. All plants have peony particles except for the peony which has double tall grass particles. Sunflowers do not apply. Pillar Quartz cannot be placed sideways Nether mobs do not spawn naturally: Zombie Pigman do not spawn naturally, and in fortresses no mobs spawn except from a spawner. Chickens do not follow you when having beetroot, melon, or pumpkin seeds in your hand. Now that the Nether is added, there is still no nether brick slabs Mobs, baby animals and baby villagers jump on soul sand You can see no water when looking through a nether portal. Chest uses the inanimate model instead of the new model. Also cactus texture in inventory isn't correct. Zombie Pigman attack iron golems, the Pigman shouldn't fight back. Arm and Leg armor on skeletons don't render properly In a finite world you see parts of floating leaves behind the world border. Leaves disappear from 2×2 jungle trees grown with bonemeal. You cannot go to the Nether on finite worlds You do not respawn in the overworld after dying in the nether. Your interaction reach is one too short in survival.(Since 0.11.0) When walking on Redstone, it doesn't update the block giving it the particles. When in a minecart, the extra D-pad keys are still there instead of just the forward and jump keys. Whither Skeleton spawn egg is missing In Multiplayer, the guest does not see the enchant table open Climbing vines makes the sound of climbing ladders.LOL